


【冢迹】福音书

by alliyandemma



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliyandemma/pseuds/alliyandemma





	【冢迹】福音书

神父腿X吸血鬼土

漆黑的斗篷，笼罩过红砖的屋顶，今晚的月色被一层灰雾隐去了光泽，银质的长剑分享了它的一丝光泽，留下空壳挂在天空上，街道早已清净，即便是宿醉的人也选择呆在酒吧里，喝酒能死人的概率总比在这种月黑风高的晚上出门死掉的概率低得多。于是清净到不行的弄堂里，一滴血滴到墙角上的声音都被一圈圈得放大，一声漆黑的人除却手上银色的圣剑之外，肉眼可见的银色福音书正被他撑在掌里。

他的颂读同那垂死挣扎时的颤抖处于一个频率，圣剑划过漆黑的角落，还没等猎物大叫一声打破夜晚的平静，鲜血已经流了一地，深黑的血如同羽毛般飞向上空，如同顺着指尖往外流淌的山雾。本就单薄的月色正因蒙了一层灰才显得那般不通透，此时染上了他镜片上的斑驳血迹，更是散发出红色的晕光。

今天这两只具有神智的怪物不难对付，却需要耗费更多的心神，福音书中藏着的银色书签成为了他割断下一个伺机而动猎物脖颈的利器。圣剑在溪水的洗涤下，重新回到了早上摆放在鲜花中的样子。也已经深了，即便是宿醉的人也是时候该被准备和老板滚床单的老板娘踢出酒馆。

守卫这个片区夜晚的男人为那两只怪物拖延时间的能力皱眉，他需要睡眠，明天要准备礼拜所需的东西。眼下只有五个小时的睡眠时间了，方才高度紧张得到了流水白噪音的洗涤，虽然谈不上神清气爽，但人的状态好了很多，如果不是——

走进方才漆黑色的弄堂，怪异的声音吸引了他的注意，还未拔出圣剑，就因为那一秒的迟钝，有什么东西来到了他的身后，贴着他整个人的是极为冰冷的躯体，脖颈上尖锐的金色匕首几乎要刺破他的肌肤。

大意了。手冢心里想，捏着的福音书却被他扔到地上，可惜从中抽出银质书签的动作并没有被后面的人遗忘。

“叮。”身后的“东西”只是轻轻一拨，坚硬的书签就被丢到了地上，靠着余光，手冢看清后面的“人”带着黑色的手套，是早有准备而来的，意识到这一点之后，他放松了身体，看似放弃抵抗。

“闭上眼。”后面的人这么说，他就照做了，只是右手缓慢地想圣剑的握柄处伸。

左边，发丝下被什么东西刺破肌肤的感觉在此刻无限地放大，虽然不是第一次接触吸血鬼，可手冢却还是第一次成为猎物，身后的吸血鬼和平日里见到的那群竭斯底里的“东西”不同，他只是浅尝辄止地吸了两口，很快柔软的舌头流连在他的脖颈，本该留着血的伤口很快就“痊愈”了。身后的“人”放开了自己。

就是这个时候——

手冢抽出圣剑，却发现自己握住剑柄的手被压住了。

“本大爷可不是那群连老家伙都没对付过的小鬼。”手冢皱眉，这下他看清了冒犯他的“吸血鬼”。最为美妙的是那双在夜晚中点亮星辰的海蓝色眼睛，像是女爵们裙摆上最大颗的蓝色钻石，那头金色的秀发同只有一面之缘的大主教是那般相像，如果眼前的人没有一身漆黑的装束，嘴角挂着血腥，那穿着耀眼紫色的内衬的身影走到哪里都没有人会以为他是只吸血鬼。

手冢只知道吸血鬼是凶残的，是需要打倒而后杀死的，这是他第一次看到高级吸血鬼的样子。

“看呆了？还是说现在的你压根拿不动那个破烂玩意儿？”

飞在半空中的人戏谑一笑，这时手冢才发现自己的身体，迟钝感正在被无限地放大，不仅是失眠所导致的，更糟糕的是被吸取了血后，他身体绵软，无法动弹。他看着一脸张扬笑意的吸血鬼拎起他的剑，然后颇为嫌弃地把福音书打开，翻阅起里面的内容来。不知何时出现在他身后的高大男人把自己扛了起来。

这是手冢在第二天清晨醒来时记忆提醒他的一切。

密不通风的房间，白色的窗帘拉得严严实实的，隐约地窗外有蝴蝶振翅的声音，又好似有香甜的蛋糕味混合着苦涩的茶香萦绕在房门外，手冢推开房门，外面的景象让他愣在原地。

那个吸血鬼正半躺在沙发上，自己的浴袍被他随意地系在身上，浓郁的红茶香顺着他的脚趾往身上爬，最重要的是他正沐浴在阳光下，那双过于白皙的手似乎在汲取太阳的温度。

不可能…手冢皱眉，他不愿否定自己的记忆，但眼前的景象也太过于匪夷所思了。

“你…”

“本大爷不叫你。”嚼着水果蛋糕的人对自己这么说道，他含着的芒果颗粒同他那头在阳光下散发着水波般光泽的头发一样，呈现带着暖意的金色。见自己不知怎么讲话题接下去，那人继续说，“迹部景吾，本大爷的名字。”

“手冢国光。”鬼使神差地他没有第一时间拿起圣剑将眼前的人就地处决，或许是因为眼前违背自己所汲取知识的盲区吧，手冢愣着神看着家里突然多出来的佣人熟练地将食物端到他面前。他做着祷告，对面的吸血鬼眯着眼睛看向他。

“本大爷对你这里很感兴趣。”迹部站起身，松垮的浴袍顺着他的肩膀稍稍往下滑，在看到对面人略有些变红色脸颊时他像得逞似的笑出声，成功把人难得露出的羞赧逼了回去。迹部愉悦地朝彩色玻璃窗上圈划着，白皙的手指与窗外的太阳对峙，像是在嘲笑它的无能为力。

早在很久之前，他就听说这块地方特别“安逸”，除却几个傻子会被立刻弄死之外，善于隐藏的同族只要不做的太过分，都能“安居乐业”，像他这种纯血，对很多糟糕的情况都不是那么的敏感，无论是阳光还是大蒜，现在都伤不了他，除了银器。于是还想多享受几年的他打探好了情况才来到手冢管辖的地盘，与其他隐居的吸血鬼不同，迹部的行事风格就预示着他不会像个缩头乌龟一样躲躲藏藏，他找了对自己而言最适合的时间和地点光明正大地出现在“管辖者”的面前，并且现阶段打算定居在管辖者的屋子里。

多么自大而又张扬的吸血鬼。手冢暗想，却没有说出口，因为此时此刻那个出生高贵的吸血鬼正在打他酒窖的主意。

手冢不嗜酒精，但在迹部皱着眉从他酒窖抽出那支自己母亲给他寄过来的最棒的酒时，他还是愣了一下。

“勉强能看吧。”那位高高在上的大人物直接拔开了木塞，将醇香的液体倒进醒酒器。

“酿酒的人和你是什么关系？啊嗯？”他抿了一口，见自己没说话继续说道，“母亲？”

猜对了。手冢第一次觉得吸血鬼是一种神奇的生物。因为要采办明天礼拜所需要的东西，他一整天都处在忙碌中，远不知道这位张扬的吸血鬼已经借着熟悉环境的理由出了趟门，把附近的小姑娘迷得聚会时话题都离不开他，若干年前再早一次出现这种场景的时候，还是手冢被委派到这里做“管辖者”。

礼拜需要做的准备很多，可这和正趴在自己身上慢慢汲取，或者说“品味”血液的吸血鬼无关。手冢没有对他在这里定居，或者说在自己视线中“狩猎自己”的行为多加微词，正是该吃午餐的时候，昨晚只喝了一点点的吸血鬼早就饿了，喝进肚子里的半杯红酒开始在他口腔中发酵，空气中升腾起的酒香像是从他的心脏中酝酿出来的一样，手冢觉得不对劲，吸着他血的吸血鬼像是普通人喝醉了使得，一脸通红，被咬开的地方不像是在被吸血，更像是再被留下吻痕，更要命的是连他的身体都有了反应。

这时，直起身的吸血鬼将一个吻落在他的唇上，看小孩子犯蠢似的将他支起帐篷的下面隔着布料轻轻揉捏至半勃。芬芳的玫瑰香气贴在他的耳边，沙哑的声音像是撒旦的低吟。

“你居然不是X冷淡，嗯？对本大爷起反应了？”像是对这番话作回应似的，他的下面完全勃起了。

“欸~”身上的人看他这样的反应玩味得笑着发出没有具体意义的声音。反而是压抑在喉咙底的笑声被手冢翻身时压在了身下。

“够了。”身下的人还在笑，手冢额头皱着的眉就没停歇过。

“本大爷饿了。”自说自话的人走下了床，随意地从手冢的衣柜里搜刮出一件黑色的衬衫，就往身上套，推开门前的一瞬又被一脸阴沉的人拖上了沙发，“怎么，要跟着本大爷去狩猎么？”

被桎梏的双手腕无法动弹，身上人的眼神是引发爽朗笑容的源头，迹部很久没有这样发自内心的笑了，看看身上“小鬼”的那个眼神，像极了被抢走食物的猎鹰。

这时一直沉默的人发话了，“狩猎，这样子么。”脖颈上传来的刺痛，迹部皱了皱眉，他还从来没将这么脆弱的地方暴露给别人，眼下被咬着的地方传来一阵酥麻的感觉，“哦？本大爷去狩猎，和你有关系么？”

“我是这里的管辖者。”迹部一听更不打算在话语上放过眼前的人了。

“怎么，管辖者管得住本大爷？”迹部的脚勾住了手冢的袜子，将那层布料慢慢地往下滑，冰凉的脚趾就触碰到了对方散发着热度的脚踝。不料身上的人压根没有这点耐心，唇凭借着糟糕的吻技直接啃上了他的嘴角。

“该死…你…唔……”上面的人吻技差得要命，舌头只知道直接搅动自己的口腔，完全做不到该有的温存，迹部喘着气，吸血鬼缺氧也是会头晕眼花的。他被死死地压在碎花沙发上，控制着他的男人握住了他的X器，用那双长时间抚摸着福音书的手套弄。

“嘶——”太舒服了…他的脚趾都在颤抖，身上的手冢很满意地看着这一切，让身下的吸血鬼对着居室正中央的银色书本射了出来。

“主爱世人，而我爱你。”一个清浅的吻落在饥饿的吸血鬼的耳畔。

\---END---


End file.
